


邂逅即是离别

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 一场夏末黄昏短暂的逃亡。





	邂逅即是离别

**Author's Note:**

> →0831贺文
> 
> →年龄操作 lo（15）x一方（10）

御坂又看到了那个孩子。看起来十岁上下，有着让人印象深刻的雪白的头发、苍白的皮肤以及赤红的眼睛。他穿着白色的、像是手术服一样的带绑带的衣服，脖子上戴着一个黑色的项圈。

御坂总是在放学回家的路上遇见他。浑身雪白的孩子宛如一缕游魂，在黄昏的街道上漫无目的地徘徊着。

那孩子就像夏季灼灼日光下无法融化的一片雪花，与他周遭的世界格格不入。他的身上带着过于强烈的，某种异样——不如说是不详的气息，用这一带的住民口中的议论来说，就是“修罗一样的样貌、野兽一样的眼神”。

令人毛骨悚然。

不知道为什么，御坂在看到他的第一眼，就被吸引了。她的天性中，好像没有“恐惧”这一情绪，她的双眼所看见的所有事物，都能在她的头脑中用理性和逻辑分析透彻，成为某种显而易见的结论，并引起她的强烈的好奇心。

御坂曾经和那个孩子对视过。他背对着少女，站在她回家必经的街角，仰头看着树上早已被弃置的空荡荡的巢穴。像是远远地听到了脚步声，白色的孩子缓缓地回过头，他们的视线便触碰到了一起。

夕照直直地穿透这条小巷，落到男孩的脸上。他的眼睛真的是血的颜色，比薄暮的日轮更加饱和的红，比起流动的鲜血，更像是凝固了的陈血。御坂为自己的发现感到欣喜，她便朝男孩露出了一个笑容。

那孩子只是看了她一眼，便兴致缺缺地拧过头去，低头看着自己脚底七零八落的昆虫尸体。

他好像在看着她，视线又好像穿透了她，在看所有人都看不见的某种事物。

这种眼神就烙印在了御坂的脑海中。

那是某种困兽的眼神。明明自由地行走在日光下，却好像被铁链束缚住了，由监牢的间隙朝外窥视的野兽。

被困住，却不渴望自由。

逃脱了，却仍然像是被桎梏。

御坂迫切地、没有任何缘由地，想要去理解那样的眼神。

——

今天，那孩子依旧出现在了巷子的尽头，他蹲在地上，全神贯注地做着什么，以至于忽略了御坂走近的脚步声。

他在逗一只野猫。说是逗弄，不如说是单纯地在看着。他的手悬在半空，摆出了一个拢起来的手势，看起来很想抚摸猫的脊背，可是伸出的手却始终没有落下去。男孩盯着自己的手指半晌，最后还是将手收了回去。

“虽然是流浪猫，但是它有名字的哦，御坂御坂尝试向你搭话。”

男孩猛地回过头，御坂看见了他紧紧握起的拳头，就好像在克制着快要爆发出来的什么东西。少女在这个距离才发现，这个孩子瘦得有些过分了。纤细的手脚因为某种情绪紧绷着，像是枯死的树木顶端最脆弱的枝桠，轻易就会在风中折断。

下一秒，他又回到了一副如同一潭死水的样子，所有在刚才流露出来的细小的情绪全部被锁进了盒子里，只余下一个冷若冰霜的外壳。

“小白。”御坂在他身边蹲下，一边小声喊着流浪猫的名字，一边将向她跑去的白猫抱了起来。

“纯白色的流浪猫，很少见吧？”少女娴熟地抚弄着白猫的皮毛，猫咪舒服得眯起了眼睛，在她的怀里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“……研究所里的人吗。”男孩终于说出御坂看到他以来的第一句话。他的声音轻飘飘的，听起来极度漫不经心，甚至没有期待对方会回答。

“虽然不知道你说的研究所是什么，但是御坂只是因为想和你说话，就擅自跑过来了。”

男孩面无表情地注视着她，神情让御坂想起不动声色地打量着敌对者的肉食动物。

“无聊。”半晌，他冷冷地开口，起身离开。他的措辞十分粗鲁放肆，显然对御坂的答案毫不在意。他既没有相信，也没有不相信，只是纯粹地失去了兴趣。

御坂怀里的猫被他突如其来的动作惊动，从她的手臂间钻了出去。

“明天还能见到你吗？御坂御坂向已经走远的你提出疑问。”

那孩子没有回应，背影被黑暗的里巷吞没。

——

御坂再见到他已经是一周后。依旧是雪白的病号服和没有一丝血色的脸，前额的头发柔顺地垂下，快要将赤红的眼睛遮盖住，遥遥看过去只能望见一抹白色。男孩不知道怎么爬到了自动售卖机的顶部，懒懒散散地坐在上面，两条小腿来回敲打着玻璃隔板。

“啊，好久不见！御坂御坂充满元气地向你问好。”

男孩依旧寡言少语，居高临下盯着她看了一会，轻巧地从自动贩卖机上跃了下来。

“你那种奇怪的说话方式是怎么回事。”他拖长了语气的话语伴随着一声轻响，御坂才发现他手里拿着一个打开了一半的易拉罐，纯黑色的包装，大概是某种高浓度咖啡。

“怎么说呢，不知不觉就这样讲话了，御坂御坂胡乱向你解释道。不过御坂御坂更关注另一件事——以你的年龄来说，喝黑咖啡会不会太早了点？”

“……你可真是个怪人。”男孩毫不客气地评价。

单方面的恶劣态度造成的根本算不上是融洽的交谈并没有打击到御坂，她无师自通地学会听出男孩尖锐言语所掩盖的真正含义。

他们开始心照不宣地见面。日轮西垂的黄昏，鲜有人至的冷巷，御坂坐在生锈的秋千上，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，白色的孩子默不作声地坐在一边，不知道有没有在听。瘦小的身躯坐在秋千上时双脚甚至碰不到地面，他垂头看着自己晃动的双腿，头发将大半张脸遮住，御坂只能看到他苍白的微微抿起的嘴唇。

像是一个被刻意雕琢出来的精致的人偶。

男孩握住秋千的挂索的时候，宽大的袖子滑落到手肘。御坂看到他的手臂上缠满了绷带。纱布和绷带没有遮住的地方，遍布着淤青的针孔。

“……痛吗？”

“习惯了。”他满不在乎地回答，就好像在说另一个完全无关紧要的人的事。

御坂早就知道了，那孩子根本不是普通的翘家的小学生。奇异的样貌也好，与来自普通的医院不同的白色手术服也好，像是栓住小狗一样的项圈也好，他一定来自更黑暗更扭曲、完全脱离常识的地方。

他却好像对自己的现状没有丝毫疑问。不是被强迫后的无奈接受，而是单纯地“不在乎”、“无所谓”。

自愿坠入深渊，被黑暗淹没口鼻。

御坂想起他在荡秋千时的眼睛里闪过的一点点活气，只有那个时候他才不像一个无机质的人造物。

——

“话说回来，御坂还不知道你的名字啊。只有你知道御坂的名字，未免太不公平，御坂御坂有理有据地抱怨道。”

名字？白色的孩子眨了眨眼睛。

他的名字的读音，他自己都已经忘记了。实验体只需要一串代码便可以命名，他每去到一个新的研究所，就会被赋予一串新的数字，而每一串被替代掉的数字，都意味着他被先前的研究所放弃了。他们对这个怪物无计可施，既无法让他对他们言听计从，也无法处置掉他。不断变换的代码将他本来的名字掩埋在了记忆深处，而他自从自愿走进第一所研究所的时候，便已经将名字视作可有可无的、舍弃掉也无所谓的东西。

他的名字，应该叫什么呢。

男孩站立于印刷了白色「止まれ」标识的街道，视线落在画有直行箭头的单行道路标上，吐出一个怪异的名词。

“一方通行（Accelerator）。”

——

“没想到这里还售卖这瓶饮料呢，御坂御坂为这一惊喜雀跃不已。”

一方通行站在几米外，看着女孩在自动贩卖机的屏幕上操作着，出口处穿来两声易拉罐滚动的声响。御坂弯腰取出两罐粉红色包装的饮料，径自拉开一罐抿了一口，发出幸福的喟叹声，又将余下的一罐朝一方通行递过去。

“今天不喝黑咖啡了，换个口味怎么样？”

一方通行缄默地站在原地，没有动作。

御坂拿着易拉罐的手僵持在半空。白色的男孩面无表情地看着她，视线好像要将她灼穿。

“没关系的哦，就当是御坂请你喝的，拿去吧。”少女依旧像是毫无觉察似的笑着，那双因为笑意而闪闪发光的眼睛在一方通行看来尤为刺目。

一方通行伸出右手。比女孩子还要苍白纤细的手指碰到易拉罐的瞬间，铝制的容器像是被撑爆的气球一样炸裂开来，四散飞溅的石榴汁混着碎肉一样的红色果粒淅沥沥地从他的指尖滴下来，在地面留下积血一样的痕迹。

“看到了吗？只要我在不稳定的状态下碰到你，你也会变成这样。”男孩语气平淡地叙述道，“不仅仅是人类的肉体，你所见到的所有东西，都会被我破坏。”

御坂在那一瞬间明白了那种眼神的含义——由监牢的间隙朝外窥视的野兽的眼睛，究竟是何种含义。

一方通行自身的身躯就是一座牢笼，为了压抑住濒临失控的力量，十岁的孩子将自己的情感与精神一并深深禁锢在幼小的身躯中。他只能看到这个世界，却无法“触摸”、无法“感受”、无法“共情”。这种被隔绝和孤立的空虚，将他对人世的兴趣逐渐消耗殆尽。

他已经习惯了抽离自己的情绪，倘若只要一丝不耐烦的念头就可以杀人的话，那么他只能扼杀自己的一切感情。

——

但是尽管如此，尽管如此。他还是想要在黑暗降临前的短暂黄昏，触碰白昼的尾声。

夏末的黄昏越来越短，日轮沉入地平线以下后，只余下极度饱和的余晖所浸染的赤红云霞，仿佛天国正在剧烈燃烧。蝉鸣愈发喧闹嘈杂，短命的昆虫在夏季和生命的倒计时中竭尽全力地嘶叫着，好像要呕出灵魂。

一方通行想起以往自己坐在秋千上时，将蝉鸣反射以后，便能在一片寂静中听见少女鲜活的声音。茶色的短发在晚风中飘荡着，被夕照镀上一层鎏金。

“……无聊。”

难以觉察的颤抖的尾音被蝉鸣吞噬了。

“如果觉得‘无聊’，为什么不离开呢？为什么还要一次又一次地在这个街道徘徊呢？”沉默了许久的御坂突然抬起头，朝着他的方向踏出一步。

男孩在一瞬间显出微弱的慌乱，下意识地向后倒退。

“因为你期待着和他人产生联系。不如说，你想要和这个世界联系起来。不想再以抽离的视角去旁观，却又害怕伤害到他人，所以竭尽全力地用最消极的方式彰显自己的存在。有时候，人与人之间的联系不需要语言的交流和肢体的接触，相交的视线便足够了。视线交汇的那一刻，你的存在被对方承认了，你处在这个世界的实感就会增多一点点。你想获得的就是这样的东西吧。”

剖析的言语宛如一把锋利的匕首，将男孩的胸膛切成两半，所有未曾言说甚至未曾察觉的情绪全部被暴露在了日光下，快要沸腾起来。御坂离他越来越近，一方通行的后背触碰到了冰凉的自动售卖机的外壳，退无可退。男孩的手掌抵住厚重的玻璃，裂纹正在从掌心不断地向四周扩散。

——不要再过来了。他的嘴唇颤抖着，却发不出一丝声音。

“在御坂看来，你只是一个温柔的、寂寞的孩子罢了。”御坂在一步外站住了，凝视着鸽血石似的眼睛，看见了那之中已然难以掩饰的动摇。

在笃定的微笑中，少女缓缓说出最后的判词。

“所以御坂想要与你产生联系。不仅仅只是视线的交汇而已，而是更加沉甸甸的、能让你不再漫无目的地漂浮的联系。”

男孩背靠的整面玻璃在一瞬间崩解成无数片不规则的棱镜般的碎片。他的体内好像有什么东西随着玻璃一起碎裂了。

他对被作为“怪物”对待没有任何怨言，他自身亦是如此定义自己的。

然而在那个少女的眼里，他纯粹而赤裸，她径直看到了他的脆弱的、茕茕的内核。

并且朝他伸出了手。

一方通行几乎要下意识地点头了。

就好像俗套的电视剧里所上演的一样，男孩与女孩的逃亡简单到只需要电光火石的一个眼神，或者是“让我们一起离开这个地方”这样一句冲动的话语，他们就可以抛下一切，开着路边偷来的车，从天窗中探出身子迎风唱着歌，一直开到国境线上。

他在一地的玻璃碎片中看到自己支离破碎的倒影。白色的头发、苍白的皮肤、赤红色的眼睛，根本不是一个合格的男主角的形象。手上的石榴汁已经半干了，熟悉的粘腻触感让他想起鲜血。

路灯一盏一盏地亮起，照亮了不断扑向玻璃灯罩的飞蛾。苍穹彻底黯淡下去，天空燃烧后的余烬化作灰黑的云翳。

他握紧双拳，恍然想起在御坂第一次朝他搭话时，自己对面前的流浪猫，明明极度想要触碰，最终却收回了手。

或许这就足够了。这些赊来的光亮，最终只是让他看清了他早已化作齑粉的未来。

那就让他不断地下坠吧。

——你知道吗，悲剧这种东西意外地柔软，我的身体可以轻易穿过，没有东西可以接住我，只是不断地一直往下沉，越沉越深。*

树影下散落着几只蝉干枯的尸体。空无一人的游乐场里堆满了落叶。

夏季结束了。


End file.
